


Hairdryer Says What?

by ronans



Series: Prompts [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/pseuds/ronans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Prompt:</strong> Mickey accidentally calling Ian beautiful? - <a href="http://southsidemilkovich.tumblr.com/post/109331190369/mickey-accidentally-calling-ian-beautiful">Anon</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairdryer Says What?

**Author's Note:**

> idek what my titles are anymore

Ian likes pissing Mickey off. Not to the point of actual _rage_ , but to a slight bubble of irritation just because his face is the most adorable thing... In Ian’s eyes, anyway. Multiple family members have openly commented on the fact that they think it’s fucking terrifying.

Ian takes the opportunity to witness the glory of the _Ian Please Could You Stop Fucking Annoying Me_ expression straight after he comes out of the shower, already dressed with his clothing sticking to him where he hadn’t bothered to dry off properly.

Mickey’s sat on their sofa, mindlessly flicking through TV channels in the living room and barely even looks up when Ian saunters in, equipped with a hairdryer.

‘Hey,’ Ian says. Mickey scrunches his eyebrows together suspiciously and starts to track Ian’s movements as he makes his way over to an available plug socket.

‘…Hey…’

Ian smiles haughtily as he turns on the switch at the wall and starts aiming the nozzle at his glistening hair.

‘Gallagher! What the fuck?!’

Immediately after Mickey’s finished talking, _the_ expression fully present on his face, Ian clicks off the switch and pulls the appliance away from his head.

‘Sorry, what was that, Mick? Couldn’t hear you.’ He gestures to the hairdryer with a _what-can-you-do_ look on his face and waits for Mickey to open his mouth in reply.

‘I was just-‘ _Whrrrrrrrrrrrr_ , Ian lets the air whip around his head, blowing his hair back.

‘Huh, Mickey?! What?!’

‘You are the most _annoying fuckin’ dick I have ever_ -!’

‘Sorry?! I can’t hear you!’ Ian yells over the noise, grinning as Mickey starts to purse his lips. This is right about the time Mickey just starts talking and talking and talking at normal volume because, fuck, Ian can’t hear him, he might as well just spout whatever shit’s on his mind.

Without warning, Ian sees it high time to switch off the hairdryer and cut off Mickey’s ramblings.

‘-your beautiful fucking _face_ …’ Mickey trails off and stares at Ian with his mouth open slightly as he realises what he just said and the fact that Ian _heard_ because he had to turn the fucking thing off at that _exact_ moment.

‘What?’

‘Nothin’.’

‘ _Mickey_ , did you just-‘

‘ ** _Ian_** _, shut the fuck up_ ,’ Mickey hurriedly interrupts, practically sprinting out of the room, but Ian’s hot on his boyfriend’s heels, grinning like a damn maniac. ‘Quit tailin’ me, you asshole.’

‘Nope,’ Ian says, but it’s kind of hard to talk when his cheeks hurt so much from smiling.

‘ _Ian_ ,’ Mickey whines as he tries to dodge out of Ian’s path; they’ve reached the hallway outside the kitchen now and his pissed off resolve seems to be seriously crumbling if the twitching corners of his mouth are anything to go by.

Playfully, Ian reaches out and grabs Mickey’s left arm, spinning him around and pulling him close. ‘You think I’m beautiful?’

‘Holy _fuck_ , would you drop it?’ Mickey grumbles, trying to squirm out of Ian’s arms with no real result; Ian’s actually strong as hell. Eventually, he just sighs and stares up into the taller man’s eyes, one eyebrow raised. ‘You gonna fuckin’ let go of me, Squid Face?’

Ian snorts and just grins harder. ‘ _Squid Face_? These nicknames are getting a little ridiculous, Mickey.’

Mickey rolls his eyes and tentatively slides his arms around Ian’s waist, still maintaining eye contact. He shrugs. ‘Squids like… wrap around stuff, right? I don’t fucking know.’

Ian presses his lips together to try and tame his smile but it’s insanely hard to do so. Mickey knows what that expression means, can already tell what’s about to leave Ian’s mouth.

‘If you call me adorable _one more time_ I swear to fuck-‘

‘You’re adorable.’

Mickey grits his teeth and lets his head fall against Ian’s chest. ‘You’re gross.’

‘No, I’m _beautiful_ ,’ Ian corrects, letting as much smugness as possible come through in his tone.

‘Jesus Christ.’

‘You’re beautiful, too,’ Ian states, like it’s the most natural thing to say in the world, pressing a light kiss onto the top of Mickey’s head.

‘You are the cheesiest motherfucker I’ve ever met,’ Mickey mutters, trying to hide his grin as he finally escapes out of Ian’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm still taking prompts :)](http://southsidemilkovich.tumblr.com)


End file.
